I'm an Adult!
by fictionlover94
Summary: Some operatives wake up as a adult, and has to get back to normal. Operation WHITE HOUSE all over again execpt there is no villain. All they have to do is to turn back into there younger selves. I don't own, and It was going to be 2-5 but changed
1. Chapter 1

**6 operatives wake up as a adult, and has to get back to normal. Operation WHITE HOUSE all over again execpt there is no villain. All they have to do is to turn back into there younger selves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, and It was going to be 2-5 but changed. Now it has all my favorite couples 86x60, 23x35, and 1x362/**

Fanny got up like it was a normal day. Her dad saying how he was going to capture the kids next door. Shaunie and Paddy competing over a box of sugar filled cereal. The cold water on her face felt good. She just wanted to go back to bed rather than go to school.

"Mommy," cried a little girls voice. She knew Shaunie had a high voice but not that high of a voice. Shaking it off she raced to the kitchen to get the last bowl of rainbow monkey cereal. She took a glace at herself in the mirror, the scarier she was the more she kept her brothers away from her. She gasped when she saw face that wasn't entirely her own.

Instead she saw an older version of _herself_. Just with out the frizziness in her hair, and a bit pudgy. Other than that she still had her small face and wide blue eyes. Her hands went to an actual chest area, and a pair of silk forest green PJs. She didn't have a pair of silk pajamas to begin with.

"Mommy?"said a girl with black wavy hair and about 6 years old. Fanny just blinked and pinched herself. The girl was still there. Shoot!

"Uh," what should she call her?

"Sweetie, just go get some breakfast." The girl just looked at her confused even more.

"But mommy, daddy usually makes breakfast. We were going to have waffles, blueberry and chocolate chip waffles." Blueberry waffles acutally sounded really good right now.

"I'll be right back." She left the girl standing in the hall. Then she hurried of to her bedroom.

%%%%%%%%%%

Early morning light crept into the house of the stork family.

Virginia woke up in a bed with a black camisole on and a pair of underpants on. She gasped and realized that she was in bed with a man. He had on a pair of boxers. She looked down and realized that she was a grown women. But she was 11 and in sector K. This wasn't in her parents house in Kenya.

She didn't know what to do next. That man looked familiar to her. It was kind of hard to tell since he was in his boxers. She just had to imange he was in his swim suit. It was sorta the same...

The figure moved and she pulled the deep red bedspread tighter around her body. Sandy blond hair was the first thing she noticed. She knew that hair.

"Bartie?" she said almost frightened. The body next to her moved in response to say yes.

She could feel her skin crawl. She went to sleep with Bartie. Sure she liked him, but not _that_ much. She slept in the same bed as Bartholomew James Stork. She was a grown women. All when yesterday she was 11 and in sector K.

%%%%%%%%%

Rachel looked at the red numbers and letter on the clock. It told the date and day as well. She had that clock since she was 8 years old, it was the last gift she got from her father. He left when she was 10 years old.

Her hand went to the clock, so she can turn it off. Then a clock radio went off on the other side of her. She rolled over and tried to look at the other clock. Instead she hit another body.

The bald head of Nigel Uno peaked over a dark turquoise comforter. She gasped and looked down. She was way older than 12.

Her hands self consciously went to her chest than to her bottom. Oh yea she was way older than being a teenager. She looked at her left hand, on her ring finger was a ring. Oh my gosh she was married to her long time crush Nigel Uno.

"Mom dad, its time to get up," said a girl in the door about 9.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton Drilovsky looked up at the ceiling in the bedroom. He had stars all over the ceiling that even showed the constellations. Instead it was a plain white color and the walls wasn't his soothing army green color. Instead it was a pale shade of moss green sponge painting done on the wall. A creak was next to him on a king size bed. He didn't have a king size bed...

SMACK! The person in the bed hit him hard on the face. He could feel his face turn red.

"Who are you?" demanded the familiar voice of Fanny Fulbright. Wait Fanny? He was in a totally unfamiliar room, in a king size bed, and Fanny was in bed with him. He looked up at her. She had less frizzy hair, and her eyes wasn't filled with hate. They were filled with fear, and a pretty shade of blue.

"Fanny?" he asked and noticed he was older as well. Wait no. He got up and went to dresser under the window. "Patton!"

"This," he gave her a picture of them. He found it on the dresser, and she just stared. They looked happy, and about 20 years old. The other picture had them together with three kids. One boy and two girls that looked like a mixture of them.

"We're married, Fanny." Patton stated and she fell back on the bed like she was just slapped.

**_"But I don't want to be married to you!" _**Geez what a downer.

"Patton get your hands off of me," she said getting less mad. Forgetting this was Fanny Fulbright, the girl that hated boys with a passion. He just leaned in and kissed her. Oh thank goodness they were older. He pushed her back on the bed. Oh he hated puberty, that's what's making him, want this. Kissing on a bed. Staring at her chest...

"Mommy!"cried out a girl that stood in the doorway holding a rainbow monkey by the ear. She started to giggle when she saw them, Patton, kissing Fanny.

"I'll leave you two alone," she giggled again and she left. Fanny and Patton exchanged a look. Fanny put a hand on her lips, that was _way_ better then when nineteen century kissed her.

"Mom are you going to drive me to school? Since you work at my school?" asked a boy about 9 in the door. Fanny worked at the school. I **pity** that class she teaches, thought Patton.

"I'm the school nurse," she declared going through a agenda from last year.

"At least I'll know what I'm doing. Head medic of sector W before my promotion. Numbuh 86, 87, 88, and 89 all in my sector. 87, 88 and 89 was decommissioned when I got my promotion to head of decommissioning.

"What do I do for a job?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know. I'm going to take a shower, don't expect hot water if you want one." She marched into the bathroom. He went through the right side of the set of drawers under the window. He peaked in and there was bra's and underpants, a _french maid outfit_? Oh he could just imange what he went through when she was in that outift. Quickly he put it down.

He felt his hair and realized he didn't need a shower. On the left set of drawers he picked out a pair of boxers. Then grabbed a long army green shirt and cargo pants. Army boots was next to the dresser. Numbuh 86 changed into a green skirt and white shirt and dark green shrug.

%%%%%%%%

Virignia stared hard at Bartie. Both were caught red handed with what ever they were doing.

"Um, we should-"

"Get dressed?" Virignia suggested but neither made a move. Making up there minds Bartie got up. It was like being in his swim suit, kind of. He felt dirty caught in this position with her. He walked into the bathroom and looked at her.

"You can get up now," he closed the door and Virginia was alone. He heard a cry of something, but cleared his mind. He walked out and saw Virginia on the bed with a baby.

"Bartie we have baby. His name is Zack," she smiled weakly and Bartie felt himself go limp.

"We have a- a- a- a- a- a- a"

"A baby, Bartie. We have a baby. There's a nursery right next to the bedroom. I figured out his name by a monogramed diaper bag." She made his way out of the bedroom and went into this so called nursery. It was blue with a sailboat theme, and even the crib was shaped like a sailboat. Oh boy he said to himself.

%%%%%%%%%

Nigel looked at Rachel. This was happening again, this time he was married to numbuh 362 instead of Lizzie. Who was it going to be next? Numbuh 10? Who in fact was his cousin. That would be even more wrong than this. Quietly not to wake Rachel up he pinched his self.

"Ow," and he had a bruise. Then he looked over at the sleep Rachel. She looked peaceful and what was he saying? She was supreme leader, and it was wrong. He did admire her and all. She was a great leader, smart and organized.

"Okay this is a dream. Some how, I'll wake up. What do I do until I wake up?" Rachel the older version wrapped her arm around his waist. A light blush filled his face from his neck to her ears.

"Nigel," she asked sitting up. He looked her straight into the eyes. She was a kid in an adults body too.

"Oh my gosh, we go to bed and wake up as an adult. How weird is that?" She laughed a bit uncomfortably. Her hand brushed again her stomach and she noticed it was bigger. Then she looked at the girl in the doorway. They had kids.


	3. Just Fanny

Fanny didn't know what to do next. She was married and had three kids. The back of the photo said that the boys name was Brenden, the girls Natalie and Samantha. She knew what she had to do next: act like a mother.

"uhh Brenden are you dressed yet and she rapped on his open bedroom door. He was lying on his bed still in navy blue PJs. Gosh she felt like an idiot.

"Get out of the bed and into some clothes," she sounded like her own mother. No way she wanted to sound like her. Her mother constently called her names. Fannykins, and Fannypants, she was not going to torcher her own kids. Brenden finally got up and walked to the closet. She studied him and he could have nearly been a dead ringer of Patton.

"Er mom-"

"I'm leaving," she turned and left and walked to her daughters bedroom. Samantha was already dressed in an orange skirt, white top, and green button up sweater. She looked like her and Patton. Her room was neat, clean, and cluttered.

"Is breakfast almost done?" She asked and Fanny nodded. She bounded out of the room and Fanny walked to Natalie's room. She walked out happy decked in green. This was easy work until school. She walked down and saw patton did make breakfast. Good smelling waffles, or pancakes came from the kitchen.

"That smells good." Breakfast went fast and uneventul. There kids didn't think anything was wrong with them. Sam just kept pouring on maple syrup on the pancakes.

"Mommy aren't you going to kiss daddy good bye," asked Natalie. The older kids ducked out and Fanny paled she had never kissed a boy before. Well her kissing first. Usually she had been kissed. Leaning in she give him a quick peak on the lips before leaving Her cheeks were burning and she led the kids to the car.

As if in slow motion she finally got to Gallagher Elementary. She was the nurse are her old school. Oh joyful, not really. She hated this school. She barely had friends here and not everybody liked her. Sure she was mean toward others, and didn't like boys.. Oh she was not going to enjoy this.


	4. Just Bartie and Virginia

"So let me get this straight. You and I are married, we have a baby son by the name of Zack. And last night we did something totally wrong?" Accused Bartie. This was not his day; first stepping in dog poop, and now this. Maybe the _poop_ had something to do with it.

"Mommy?" and a 6 year old girl peaked in the door. It just got worse. A 6 year old daughter, and then another girl that was a mirror to the other peeked in. **Twins**. Yea his day just got worse. A baby and twins.

"Hi, uh-" he racked his brain, what would he name his kids. Jessica and Jessie? Erica and Emily? Then Zack started to cry loudly, and Ginny trying to calm him down. One of the girls walked over to help.

"Hi, zacky poo. I'm your sister Christie, wanna pull my hair?" she offered her hair and the baby tugged at it. Bartie took this opperatunity to clear his thoughts.

"Uh Christie you and your sister should get dressed. You have to go to school today," he said Gini shot him a look and he smiled. Christie looked at her sister and then at him.

"Okay daddy, come on Marnie," she said and both the girls walked to there bedrooms. Note to self daughters: Marnie and Christie. Sons: Zack.

"Gini, you get Zack dressd. I'll help Marnie and Christie," he had to get out of there. Then the girls came back dressed in identical jeans and black t-shirt with a red back pack. Both of them had there hair in two ponytails held back in gray holders. More identical then they looked since they meet.

"Why are you two dressed alike?" asked Bartie confused.

"Because you asked us to daddy. You said prank your teacher on the first day by confusing her," said Marnie slash Christie. Virginia shot him a look, that said we need to talk.

"You made them dress alike? You stole there identies to there class mates. They won't know who is who. Come on I'm picking out your clothes, and Virignia looked at him and winked. She was a good actress. One girl was dressed like Virginia and one dressed like a girl version of him.

"Mommy can we pick out clothes for you?"

"Why not." By breakfast Virginia had on a pink shirt that cinched at the elbow and black pants. She felt like numbuh 3.


	5. Just Rachel

**Okay I don't own and you can't sue me. **

**A/N: I was really unsure about nigel's job so a manager was the best thing I could think of. If anybody has better ideas please leave that in a review or PM me. **

Both Nigel and Rachel locked the door so no more of there kids would walk in. They figured out about the other kids the regular way searching through there stuff.

"Okay three kids. Names and ages please," quizzed Nigel. Since he went through this already he knew what to do. He looked at Rachel as she pulled a dark turquoise skirt on.

"Mckenzie 9, Garrett 7, Chris 6." she pulled her hair into a bun with her pencil.

"And our professions are," quizzed Rachel right back.

"You high school principal. I'm the manager at Wal-Mart? What did I do to get that job?" questioned Nigel. He didn't really get his older self, then again this was more relistic then his dream of being the president of the United States.

"Well its a job that you can do well. I'm in charge of a bunch of teenagers? Kids I can handle but not teenagers."

"You'll do fine Rachel. Your a great leader already..." He blushed he was glad that it was half way dark.

"Thanks Nigel. So what do you think?" she posed in front of him. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and a dark turquiose blazer and skirt with a peach colored blouse.

"Really pretty" Then Rachel blushed. Then you can hear a banging on the door and aruging. I need money, mom where is my lunch, can I eat ice cream for breakfast, was the 3 conversations going at the same time. Both of them exchanged a look. Then Rachel opened the door and all three kids fell into the door way.

"Okay go down to the kitchen and get a bowl of cereral or something," said Nigel and all the kids left to do so. It was only a couple of weeks ago when there father actually acted like _the_ father.

"That was easy," remarked Rachel and Nigel wordlessly agreed.


	6. Hoagie

**Okay I don't own and you can't sue me. Next up numbers 2 and 5. **

**Leave a review?**

Hoagie Gilligan sat up in his bed, his wife Abby still sleeping next to him. Wait his wife? He looked at her once again his machine worked some what. His variation of Chester's happy headband. He was in his future body and he married his team mate Abby Lincoln, now known as Abby Gilligan.

Quickly he stiffled through his stuff and figured just about everything out. Slowly he got out of the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. His daughter Jeanette was humming the tune of Lady Antebellum's song American Honey.

"Hi dad," she said braiding her hair quickly and accurately, her nimble fingures working through her auburn hair. His hair the one she inheirted from him.

"Hi Jeanette," he said and peered at her closely.

"Dad do you have to use the bath room or something?" she asked him and he just shook his head.

"I just have a werid feeling that something strange is going to happen today. Do you feel that way at all?" Jeanette looked up at the air above her head and nodded.

"Something just might be up dad Jeanette doesn't know what it is yet." She said sounding like her mother, talking in the third person. The phone rang and then they looked at the wall clock. It was nearly 6 in the morning, who would call that early? Looking at each other and Hoagie made a grab for the phone.

"Gilligan residents this is Hoagie. Oh hi Nigel-" Jeanette cocked her head. Her dad was making funny faces at the phone, in puzzlement she wondered what he was saying.

"Your kidding, right?" More funny faces.

"No I believe you." Funny faces and interesting noises coming from his throat.

"I believe that, and I'll talk to you and your 'wife' in about 20 minutes." Hoagie looked over at his daughter at her puzzled face. Hoagie then began to laugh. And laugh, and laugh even more. Jeanette looked at him like he was crazy.


	7. Finding a way out and Rick

**Okay I don't own and you can't sue me. There is a built in joke type thing see if you can spot it. **

**Leave a review?**

"Okay I can do this, I can,"muttered Fanny after she sent Brenden to the fourth grade class, Sam to the first, and to the pre-k room Natalie. She trusted them. Well she should at least. Oh crud, this wasn't happening.

"Hi Fanny, how are you? Its been awhile since I was your teacher" asked one of her old fourth grade teachers Mrs. Thompson who didn't look that much older than 50.

"Yea it was like yesterday,' she smiled weakly gosh she really hated this. She then cleared her throat to a point out that she had a class. She had no where to go but sit. And not do much as it dawned on her.

"Well I better be going, we have a test today." Now she was sitting at the table waiting for something to happen.

"Mrs. Drilovsky, I have a pass and I lost a tooth," said a girl with a snow hat and stripped pink shirt. Nurse Claiborne wasn't the first nurse that popped in her head it was the one before her and she always like that nurse.

"Sure, um whats your name?"

"Mallory Witherspoon I'm 6 and in the first grade. My teacher is Mrs. Nesbit." Quickly fanny wrote out a pass and gave her a plasic necklace that had a tooth she could put her tooth in. Plus salty water to wash out her mouth. Then a figure came in the room. He had that same expression numbuh 19 century had...

"Oh my gosh thats him," urgently whispered Fanny. Great now she went from having no guys on her back to have 2.

"Hello Fanny, I'm here to drop of my daughters diabetes kit. She's brittle diabetic you know," he said and he leaned in closer. Oh great he really wasn't going to try to kiss her was he? They were both married he was married to some one and she was married to Patton. Then he was really and truly kissing her. She pulled away from the grip he had on her arms.

"Hey I'm married, stay away from me," she said feeling confused and jipped.

"Well I just have to say I'm jelous of Patton. But may the better man win." He then walked off and she felt even more confused.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Patton was still looking around the house for at least a clue of his accupation. He still was wondering what the heck Fanny was on when she kissed him. He took a minute to look at that french maid outfit in the underwear drawer I mean really? With the puberty and such it was getting out of control.

"Okay if I were a-" he noticed a hole in the back of the closet that he was going through. Fanny had a lot of the same clothes but he found some clothes that weren't orange, green, or white.

"What the," he muttered and he heard the door open in the foyer. Slowly as if he was in slow motion he crawled through. It was moonbase more specific Fanny's office. He looked down and saw himself a 12 year old once again. Then he looked in the hole an older Patton looked throughly confused at the revolation.

"Okay we know how to get back now I just get Fanny home." He felt a shock that told them that he went back to his older self.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/**

Virginia was crawling after Zack. She didn't care if she showed up for herselves older work. They would just assume she took a sick day. Zack was now staring at the plaster in the wall that was slowly crumbling. Herself was staring back at her. Bingo the way out.


	8. Some 34

**Okay I don't own and you can't sue me. Okay there is some 3/4 in this hope you all who asked for this likes it. **

**Leave a review?**

"Where's my baby!" shouted out a panicked mother. Well it was Kuki Sanban that shouted that out when she walked into the nurses office. Her son Connor Beatles was sent to her office after puking up his lunch.

"Are you okay?" she said. Gosh I knew Kuki was kind of out there, but really.

"I'm fine mom. I ate my food to fast," he said and promptly puked into the trashcan. Numbuh 4 rushed into the room in a white shirt and orange tie with a pair of blue jeans. Kuki grabbed him by his shirt and started to cry.

"She went through an interesting pregnancy didn't she Wally?" Was she this way when she was pregnant? Wally looked at her then at him wife. He hugged her and smiled.

"Yes, 4 kids was a lot on her body. Really emotional as a kid too. So I heard from her parents anyway."

"Come on kiddo your a fighter right?" He held his hand up and Connor smacked it. A boy with blond hair came with Connor's bag. After the boy left and Kuki faced Fanny.

"Thanks for taking care of him," and they all left. Yea emotional Kuki was something she did not really want to encounter again.

-=-=-=-= Hoagie-==-=-=

"I had to do this really," he said to himself. This was against the rules of the KND and he had to change back? That was a load of crud. His son had to figure it out of all people!

"Fine. Uh Abby I might help with cleaning out the garage," he said and his in his closet to make the switch.


	9. Bartie and Virginia

**Okay I don't own and you can't sue me. **

**Leave a review? last sentence remark: Hoagie can switch any time. But what he doesn't know that some operatives switched at all! **

"Make the switch!" shouted Virginia and Bartie as they walked into the closet. They were going to miss there kids, but they weren't going to miss the way they got there.

=-=-=-=-=-=Earlier that day-=-=-=-=

"Come on just walk to mommy," said Virginia after Bartie was holding Zack. The girls were pulled out of school today saying that they were 'sick.' Instead they all went to the aquarium and bought the girls a dolphin and manatee stuff animals. The manatee for Christie and dolphin for Marnie. Zack was piled up high in a stroller.

"Mommy, mommy, lookie the octopus smiled at me!" squealed out Christie. She was like Virginia at the most Bartie can tell.

"Thank you for taking us out of school," said Marnie quietly. She smiled and hugged both her parents right legs together. Bartie blushed and started whistling a tune and Virginia kissed him innocently on the cheek.

"Ohh mommy and daddy are kissing," they sang out. A couple near by broke apart from there kissing. And a women about 60 with her grandkids shook her head disaproving.

The management let Marnie pet a penguin for a moment when it swam up to her.

"It feels good daddy, like your hair," she suggested. Bartie touched his head and smiled.

"You're right Marnie," he said this time not getting the girls mixed up.

-=-=-=-=-=-End Flashback=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oh and I'm taking something to remember by," said Virginia quietly. She held up a key ring that said year 2030. Bartie squeezed her shoulder and she crawled through the hole.

Bartie took out his phone his mother gave him a year ago, for emergencies. Quickly he snapped a picture and followed her through. The time change shifted and an older version of Virginia and Bartie appeared in the bed the way they both woke up.


	10. Fanny and Rachel

**Okay I don't own and you can't sue me. **

**Leave a review? last sentence remark: Hoagie can switch any time. But what he doesn't know that some operatives switched at all! **

"We're home daddy!" shouted Natalie after Fanny took them home. Fanny really wanted to take a hot shower, put on those silk Pajamas again and crawl into bed. She buried her face in her hands and thought about what happened at the nurses office. Rick kissed her and both were married. It was wrong since she was rapidly falling for Patton.

"I'll make dinner in about a half an hour," said Patton and grabbed her hand, and led her up to the bedroom. Her eyes went wide and nasty thoughts ran through her mind.

"I found the way back. It was a mistake but I found it," he said breathless. Both of them went throught and left with out regret.

* * *

"Nigel get down to the high school right now!" demanded Rachel over the phone nothing was much to there story. She found the way back to the past. It was in the trophy case, a panel behind the state basketball championship was the way.

"Rachel don't ask me about my day- Wait an entrance? I can be there in about say 30 minutes." He hung up and hurried to his car. Rachel stared at the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Uno," said a couple of girls that passed her. She couldn't help but smile. She heard that name so many times today and always smiled. She waved at the girls and continued looking for the janitor.

"Custodian Dickson," oh my gosh Chad was a janitor. He was gone for a good 15 years in the galatic kids next door adn this was the job he managed to get.

"Yes Mrs. Uno," he spit out the name. He did miss her and even though he was traitor he thought that she would wait for him.

"A kid puked up in room 3621 and locker 860 is jammed," she informd him. Gosh she thought she was going to hate this but. BEST DAY EVER! She was not yet ready to leave. But she knew she had to in order to have this future.


	11. Nigel and Patton

**Okay I don't own and you can't sue me. **

**Leave a review? **

Nigel was not having a good day, first he found himself liking his dream somewhat better. When Rachel called him he was glad to get out of there. First a 3 year old kid pukes, then one of the mirrors break.

"I'm coming Rachel," he said into the phone. He looked at the phone and walked out letting the secretary know. Today was not his day even before he woke up in his older selfs body. 16 missions in a row, his mom tried to take him to the doctor again, and the dreaded bring your son to work day. By the time he got there he saw Rachel stuffing her face in her arms.

"Rachel whats wrong?"

"I don't want to leave Nigel. I really like it here, and I want to know my kids better. I want to know what happened with my parents and brother. I just want to know more," she buried her face in her arms.

"Rachel, you have a great future. You have a good job you love and you have a loving family." She looked up at him confused, he never meet her mother.

"There was a message from my secretary that my mother in law called in. We actually had a nice talk," he admitted. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I guess we go back?" He nodded at her and she was leading the way. Both of them tumbled out of the school and into the moonbase, her office.

* * *

"Fanny!" called out Patton. The kids were asleep, and they were about to leave. He wanted to know what his kids were like. Turns out his older self an be saracastic.

"I'm in the bedroom," she called out. He came in and saw her staring in her drawer.

"Did you know about this?" she asked and waved around the french maid costume. Oh crud just lie and everything would be okay.

"No, what makes you think I went through your older selfs stuff?" he asked. He really didn't like this confrontation. The house was quiet, and Fanny was still talking. Shhhh he muttered and held her closer.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" He leaned in and kissed her. He really didn't want to leave. Soon the kisses where deeper and her leg was twisted around his waist.

"Patton we've got to leave," she finally gasped out. He was niddling at her neck, oh being a teenage boy sucks. She really wanted this to stop but continue all at the same time. Finally she grabbed him and kissed him long and slow then grabbing him by his collar.

"We're going back so this future happens," she said and started to pull him into the closet. He didn't want to go back he was getting decommissioned in 2 months in Janurary. Finally he found himself on top of Fanny in the artic base.


	12. Last Chapter

Okay I don't own and you can't sue me.

**Leave a review? **

"Okay so I wake up half naked," explained Virginia to the only person who would listen and it was her mother. She had been avoiding talking to Bartie since the incident. Both have been only giving each other half smiles and secret hugs.

"Wow that must have been a nightmare," said her mother not really paying attention. She was busy making cupcakes for her sons soccer game. It was the last game of the year.

"Do you have homework Virginia? If so work on it I don't want you getting an F," she asked her daughter. She measured out sugar in a dry measuring cup. She gloomly opened her math textbook and started to work on page 274, 23 to 35. She smiled at the numbers that was really ironic.

* * *

Fanny's leg was twisted around Patton's waist and he was kissing her neck. She was muttering something about getting caught. Oh gosh now Patton loved being a 12 year old boy.

"We're not going to get caught," he said to her after hearing her complain one to many times.

"Now why is that?" She asked and shuttered when his hands started to rub her back softly. He was enjoying this. At least all those operatives thought that thought they saw something brushed it off.

"I have a sign on the door that says please do not disturb," he smirked and they continued kissing like it would be there last.

#####

I hate him, thought harvey once he meet Nigel Uno. Havery McKenzie thought of many ways to get ride of Rachels boyfriend, this even involved setting up random dates for her.

"Harvey your cutting into my dates, me time, and my supreme leader job," she stressed to him one night.

"Well I just don't like Nigel-"

"Harvey I know you feel that you have to protect me since dad left. But I can see myself getting married to him," she found herself saying. Boy was glad that he wasn't in the future with her.

####

Hoagie went from trying to sernad Cree, to hanging out with Abby everynight. Both had a thing for jazz music.

"You know Abby, I can see myself married to you," and she hit him with her hat. But he saw her smiling.


End file.
